youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yung Lev
|username = UCE9lGN8E799_pelR0SPKclQ |image = Levbassano-.jpg |style = Music, Memes |join date = May 8, 2011 |vids = 29 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Lev Bassano (born: ), better known online as Yung Lev, is a Ukrainian vlogger. He became popular after launching Minecraft rap battles in 2013, but lost it after turning to Outlast same year. In 2016 he started to parody typical cloud rappers and brought back the popularity. Running gag of his videos is "maiming" of his nickname, subscribers choosing the random ending for the word Yung. Since Yung Lev became popular many other YouTubers tried to do video with the same format, most popular of them was EeOneGuy. Personal Life Lev keeps his personal life confidential, so even his full name remains unknown. He was born in Ukraine, most likely in Kyiv. Bassano had interests in making music and movies As of 2017 he's been studying as a movie director and working in a vape shop at the same time. Throughout his YouTube career Lev had several dogs as pets, the last one he's got in 2019 was named Berry. Bassano had a girlfriend before their break up in 2015, currently he has a new girlfriend. Career YouTube Lev Bassano registred his first channel in 2011, but he haven't been uploading much, the videos were memes and sketches (he still uses this channel sometimes). He started his YouTube career in 2013 on a new channel Bassano System, he gained his popularity for Minecraft-themed videos in the same year, his videos started to gain a hundreds of views, as it was a peak of the game's popularity. In 2014 he got tired of Minecraft and started to make a let's plays of different games, mostly Outlast. In 2015 he found Counter Strike: Global Offensive, that wasn't so popular at the time and his fans disliked it and stopped watching him. Lev was unsuccesfully tried to bring their attention back. Soon he got a depression due to problems in his life. In 2016, while being depressed, he found a dark music genre, called cloud rap, that was a second wave of its populraity since 2013. Lev was confused with the meaning of the tracks, so decided to make a parody music video with a hope of gaining the audience back, but failed. Lev was thinking of creating new channel by viewers advices and when he finally decided to do it, he suddenly got an idea of a comedic tutorial on how to make cloud rap and changed his nickname to Yung Lev. This video returned attention to his channel. In 2017 Lev made a full series of comedic tutorials, that turned out being successful and brought many new people to the channel. Lev also began to make a talk videos and various reactions, also he was making a mantages of his trips. Later in 2017 trap rap became popular, so Lev made a sarcastic tutorial on it, that made his channel even more popular. Next several years Lev focused his channel on various vlogs and commentary videos. He reviewed various Elsagate and other strange YouTube. Also he started some new formaats on the channel, in one of them he listened to the tracks of his subscribers, which were mostly funny and cringy, that's why the fans liked it. Bassano stated, that 2018 was his most productive year so far. Music Music was a Lev's hobby since 2012, when Lev started his second channel he became popular because of his Minecraft Rap Battles, which he was making in 2013-2014 under the name BassanoSystem, using the beats of Kasta hip-hop band. In 2015 he began making a chill ambient. His actual music career began in 2016, when he started to make cloud rap. Controversies Sarcastic Videos About Plagiarism In 2017 EeOneGuy, at the time most popular Russian-speaking YouTuber, released the video, called "Dubstep in 1 Minute", that was obvivous ripoff of Lev's format. Bassano didn't care about, but his subscribers sent him a lot of messages about in VK, so he decided to make fun of it and released the video, called "EeOneGuy Stole My Video", where he sarcasticly reacted to that video and after it said, that Ivan proclaimed the war and of his viewers should now spam him with "Yung Lev awaits for apologies" comments. Even though he several times stated, that it was sarcasm many of his subscribers actually came to EeOneGuy videos and spammed him with that comments, this caused hate from EeOneGuy's community, also Ivan himself noticed Lev and proposed him to make a song together. Later Yung Lev made a video about it, where he read the comments of EeOneGuy fans and explained them that they misunderstood him. Later similar thing happened with music YouTuber Paner, who plagiarised "Your Tracks" format. Yung Lev did a similar video about him and told fans to spam his videos with "Yung Lev is better" comments and after they took him seriously again he told them to stop. Now in the videos about plagiarism he is telling viewers not to hate the ones he shows in it. Not so long after both situations Ivan left social networks, so Lev couldn't contact him, and left YouTube, although commets from fake accounts of him still can be seen on Lev's videos. List of official songs List of official albums This page was created on April 3, 2018 by Michail2003. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Commentary YouTubers